An interpretive runtime engine will typically include application code that resides in one or more dictionaries. It is conceivable that it may be desirable for a developer operating from within a different application development environment to take advantage of the functionality of the runtime engine and/or its associated dictionary. For example, it may be desirable for a developer operating from within a managed code application development environment to take advantage of such functionality.
Taken from the perspective of a developer operating from outside of the interpretive runtime engine environment, it may not be a simple undertaking to interact with or through the runtime engine. For example, the developer may not be familiar with many details related to the engine and/or its dictionaries. Such details might include information related to parameter formatting, syntax formatting, applicable data types, semantic processing, etc.
Further, the runtime engine is likely to expose application program interfaces that are difficult for “outsiders” to grasp or anticipate. Type information reflected in an application dictionary associated with the runtime engine may not be reflected in the interfaces associated with the engine itself. Thus, a programmer is forced to know names of forms, windows and fields within a dictionary to start writing integration code.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended for use as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. Further, it should also be emphasized that the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages of any currently known systems noted in this section.